


Marley - Septiplier x Jelix

by BSkyeSoldier



Category: Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Jelix - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSkyeSoldier/pseuds/BSkyeSoldier
Summary: After years of being close friends and facing hardships they thought would never touch them, Felix, Mark, and Jack decide to live with each other in America. At the beginning, everything was fantastic, but none of them expected to get stuck in a cliché love triangle.[Septiplier x SepticPie][Non-AU: Contains cursing, angst, possible smut][Disclaimer: I will be marking wherever any heavy topics, such as lemons, are and will do everything in my power to write this, while keeping readers comfortable.]





	1. Chapter One

Felix-

"Hey, Mark! Could you help me move this, please?" Jack called from down the hall and I huffed silently to myself, apart of me wishing he was asking me and not Mark. He always seems to pour all of his attention on Mark. I admittedly hate it, I mean, I found Jack first, doesn't that mean something? Mark never would've met him if it wasn't for me.

"Sure thing!" Mark chirped back happily and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and towards the room across from mine, where Jack's recording room was - we had the house we shared set up perfectly. We each had our own recording rooms upstairs, lounge and kitchen on ground level, and our bedrooms downstairs. It was nice waking up around the same time as Jack and I could run into him in the hallway and make breakfast together. "You couldn't have moved this yourself?"

"It's heavy!" I heard Jack whine back and Mark laugh a bit, causing me to roll my eyes. "No! Mark, put it over there!"

"I like it here," Mark blatantly flirted by play-fighting and making Jack frustrated. I decided it was time to get involved and stopped editing the video I was working on and went into Jack's recording room to see Mark starting to pick Jack up and tossing him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Jack cried, while giggling as Mark started spinning around in a circle. I noticed Jack spotted me and his smile broadened. "Felix! Help!"

"He'll never help you!" Mark chuckled, coming to a stop and running passed me, out of the room. I couldn't help laughing and chased him and Jack, who had already made it to the kitchen. Mark grinned at me and winked. I felt a surge of anger, thinking he might be mocking me, but pushed it away, wanting to bury the emotions flowing through me.

"Felix!" Jack called for me again and I couldn't help smiling brightly. I charged at Mark and slipped my hands around Jack's waist and pulled him towards me. I landed flat on my ass and Jack topped on top of me, sitting on me, giggling. Jack turned his head and kissed my cheek, I struggled not to blush. "Yay! Felix saved me!"

"We are such children," Mark chuckled and came up to us, offering Jack a helping hand, which he accepted. He hoisted Jack up and smiled at him before turning to me, offering the same thing. I took his hand and he helped me stand up. "So, what should we make for lunch?"

"We can make a cookie cake! I bought a pack of cookies we can squish together and some frosting!" Jack suggested in his usual happy mood.

"Maybe later, Jack," Mark laughed. "I'm talking real food here."

"Well, does everyone have their videos for today done? I'm good for almost a week. We could go out for lunch," I said, Jack immediately nodding, not letting his smile fall. Mark hummed to himself, before sighing.

"Unfortunately, no. I could always upload late, but ever since we moved in together, it's been hard not to spend every minute with you guys and use my time recording. I should probably hang back, you and Jack can go though," Mark smiled politely and I turned to Jack, waiting for his opinion.

"Awe, Mark! We can go out tomorrow instead, if you'd like," Jack tried, but Mark just chuckled and shook his head, as if knowing that Jack wasn't extremely comfortable going anywhere without him. We were both still getting used to living in America and were shy when it came to leaving the house, we became dependent on Mark to show us around and help us out, even though we now know everything we need to get around in L.A., even the traffic - which was annoying as hell.

"No, no. I'll just order a pizza or something, you and Felix have fun though, alright?" Mark smiled and pulled Jack in for a hug. I felt uncomfortable watching - they weren't together or anything, Mark was just incredibly touchy when it came to Jack. I would always find him hugging him or simply setting a hand on his knee.

"Okay... We'll see you later," Jack sighed and I gave Mark a quick nod as a farewell, Jack following me towards the door. We slipped on our shoes and left, leaving Mark behind.

~

"I miss Mark," Jack sighed, but then smiled at me as we sat across from each other at the random restaurant, In-N-Out, we picked out. "But I'm happy to get to spend some time with you!"

"Yeah, it's nice," I smiled in return and stole one of Jack's fries off his tray.

"Hey!" He laughed after I ate it. "You have your own!"

"I like yours better," I smirked and stole another one. He pretended to frown, but couldn't, his smile breaking through.

"You and Mark are too much to handle. How did I get stuck with you guys?" He sighed, giggling lightly.

"We've been asking ourselves the same thing about you," I smirked and he playfully smacked my shoulder.

"I think we should bring Mark back a shake. What do you think?"

"Sure, we can do that," I smiled. Whenever him and Mark went anywhere, Jack would always bring me something back. I suppose it only makes sense he did the same for Mark. "When we get back, do you want to watch a movie? Mark will still be working, won't he?"

"Sure, gives us something to do," Jack smiled and sighed. "I'm so full."

"You hardly ate," I pointed out and he just shrugged. "I suppose... You are quite small."

"Am not!"

"You are," I laughed and leaned forward to poke his stomach. "But it's adorable."

"Hear that, everyone?! Felix thinks I'm adorable!" Jack boomed loudly, only catching a few people's attention, as it was incredibly noisy. Some people rolled their eyes at him, others laughed. I caught someone saying they thought it was cute, which warmed my heart.

"Okay, okay. Go get Mark's shake, I'm going to finish eating," I rolled my eyes and he quickly nodded, grinning. He loved sharing and giving people gifts, even if it was as small as a simple shake - it was one of the reasons why I loved him so much, no matter how much I wish I didn't.


	2. Chapter Two

Mark-

Jack and Felix have been gone for about an hour and I was growing restless. I've been so overly protective of Sean since he and Felix moved to America. I simply wanted to protect him against everything. Felix could manage himself, but Jack's just too optimistic about the world and puts his faith into everything and everyone. I couldn't let him get hurt, I love my Irish goofball too much for that.

I heard the door open as I was beginning to edit my video. I quickly raced downstairs and smiled as I saw Jack and Felix coming in, a shake in Jack's hand. He came up to me and we hugged each other tightly, I noticed Felix rolling his eyes and laughed a bit. I knew he was in love with Jack, it wasn't hard to tell, considering he goes over the top to deny it, while constantly flirting with him.

"We brought you a shake!" Jack grinned and handed me the cup. I smiled at him and ruffled up his hair, making him cringe. "Hey! Is that what I get for bringing you a shake?!"

"Yup," I winked at him and took the cup.

"Are you done recording?" Felix asked, standing next to Jack with an arm around him. I wondered what Sean thought about the two of us clinging to him, but I'm sure he just assumed we were extremely touchy people.

"Yeah, I just have to edit it," I smiled, thinking about all the time I can spend with Jack once I'm finished. Maybe we could play a couple games. "What're you guys gonna do?"

"We thought we'd watch a movie and cuddle," Felix winked and Jack giggled, the jealousy burning up in me a bit.

"Don't get too frisky, Septiplier shippers will panic," I laughed to cover up the fact that I was uncomfortable with the thought of them cuddling together, as well as passively telling them not to take it a step further.

"But it wouldn't be Netflix and chill," Felix complained, chuckling.

"That's been out for so long," Jack giggled and turned his attention back to me. "We better leave you to it - get out a video before it's too late."

"Alright, alright. Don't have too much fun without me," I warned, then turned and headed back upstairs, taking a sip of my shake.

'Jack's such a sweetheart,' I think to myself as I sit down and focus on editing once again. The video didn't need much, but I'd add whatever I could to make it all the more better. I couldn't stop grinning over the fact that Jack still brought me something back, there wasn't a chance in hell Felix would suggest getting it for me - he'd rather keep me at distance while he tries to get with Jack. It was heartwarming to think that even if I'm too late and Jack and Felix become a thing, he'll always have me in his thoughts, therefore I'd always have a chance with him. Then, I remembered all the times Jack brought something back for Felix. I should've figured I wasn't lucky enough to be the only one who has his attention.

It's crazy to think about how we came about this way. Keemstar from DramaAlert on YouTube wrongly reported that all three of us had been cheating on our girlfriends with each other - giving everyone the wrong news as usual. Much to our surprise, each of our girlfriends believed it and pointed out all the times they thought Felix and I had been flirting with Jack, who did nothing about it. I can't lie, I've wanted Sean for over a year now. I'm unsure when Felix began to feel the same way about him, but it's interfering with my chances of making us a thing.

~

After editing for about an hour, I finally finish and begin uploading it to YouTube, grabbing my empty shake cup to toss away in the trash bin downstairs. I start heading towards the kitchen, when my eyes catch the dark lounge, the television being the only thing illuminating the figures on the couch, but Jack's green hair and small figure made it easy to pinpoint which of the two were him.

Felix was laying on the couch, spooning Jack, and snuggling his face into his hair. I could clearly see Jack passed out, but Felix was still awake, softly rubbing Sean's arm with his thumb. I scowled and huffed, going to the kitchen and tossing my cup away. I hesitate for a moment, before eyeing a glass that was sitting near the sink. It was customized for Felix, making it all the more perfect.

I picked up the cup and chucked it at the ground, watching as it broke into pieces on the ground. After the sound of glass shattering dissapated, I could hear Jack and Felix talking - waking them up like I hoped it would. I immediately bent to at least look like I was picking up some of the shards. I accidentally grabbed one the wrong way and it sliced the palm of my hand. I yelped a bit and groaned, thinking karma had struck.

"Mark? Are you okay?" Jack asked, poking into the kitchen. I sighed, but nodded, until he came over to me, gesturing to my hand. "You cut your hand open! Felix, could you grab a broom?"

"Sure," I heard the Swede sigh. Jack grabbed a nearby hand towel and carefully wrapped it around my hand, which he started holding to keep it there.

"Did it feel deep? Do you need stitches?" Jack asked and I shook my head, pecking him on the cheek.

"No, I'm fine, my hand just slipped is all," I smiled at him. Felix came back with a brook, further noticing the situation.

"Shit, that was one of the cups I got from a fan! What happened?" Felix asked, beginning to sweep all the glass shards into a pile.

"I came down to throw away that shake cup and almost fell. I knocked your glass off the counter by accident. Sorry," I gave him a small, apologetic smile, though I didn't mean it and I'm certain he didn't believe I did.

"Yeah, okay. Jack, why don't you get a bandaid for Mark?" He suggested, to which Jack nodded and abruptly left the room. I held the hand-towel in place, biting my lower lip. Felix came up to me. "What the fuck, man? You get jealous that Jack and I actually did our work and were able to spend time together, so you break my glass? Do you know how much love and effort that fan must've put into it? Quit being a selfish asshole and leave Jack and I alone."

"What if he wants to be with me and not you?" I asked and a shocked expression crossed his face. "Yes, I'm highly aware of the fact that you're in love with him."

"Y-You mean you seriously are too? I mean, I thought so, but..." He trailed off and went back to the broom, sweeping up little shards of glass. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. He's probably not gay or anything anyway."

"Yeah," I sighed, figuring he's right. Neither of us had a chance - no matter how much we wanted it.


	3. Chapter Three

Jack-

I grabbed a bandage from the bathroom, where we kept our first-aid supplies, and headed back to the kitchen, hearing what must've been the end of a dispute between Mark and Felix. What did they have to fight over anyway? I've always been under the impression that we've been living together as a big, old happy family.

"Y-You mean you seriously are too? I mean, I thought so, but...Whatever. It doesn't matter. He's probably not gay or anything anyway."

"Yeah." 

I was confused, but decided I wouldn't mention it. They clearly didn't want to discuss whatever it was about with me in the first place, so I'd leave them with that. The thing puzzling me most, was the fact that they mentioned some guy that may or may not be gay - are the two apart of LGBT+ and I never knew and are falling for the same guy? That was strange, considering I, myself, am bisexual. What are the chances of all three of us being apart of LGBT+? 

"Here," I announced my presence and stepped into the kitchen, kneeling in front of Mark and trying my hardest not to blush as I took his hand out of the towel and started cleaning the cut. I'll admit, I had a bit of an attraction to both Mark and Felix for the longest time. It's only been in more of an admiration manor, although, considering I figured neither of them were gay or of that sort. 

"Thank you, Jackaboy," Mark smiled at me and I simply nodded, keeping my head down to avoid showing him or Felix my obviously blushing cheeks, focusing on bandaging up his hand. Once it was finished, I grabbed the hand-towel, sighing as I noticed how much blood was on it. It must've really hurt the poor guy. 

"Do you feel alright? We should get you some cookies and some juice," I thought aloud, frowning.

"I didn't lose that much blood," He chuckled and I shrugged my shoulders. 

"Still..." I went to hug him.

"If you really want, you can kiss it better," He smirked and I rolled my eyes, glancing over to Felix, who I briefly noticed had a scowl on his face, but he quickly tried to hide it once he noticed my attention had turned to him. I wonder what his problem is. I lifted his hand and kissed his palm softly, giggling afterwards.

"Better?" 

"Mmm... Maybe one more," He pushed his hand towards my lips again, to which I just laughed and rolled my eyes, pushing his wrist away. 

"Sorry, one kiss per day," I winked.

"I didn't get mine!" Felix whined.

"Yes you did! I kissed your cheek before we went to lunch," I grinned and his face seemed to flush into a light pink. "You guys have been acting so weird lately."

"No we haven't," They said in sync and I sighed, knowing I wasn't about to get any real answers out of them anytime soon. 

"...Sure."

"Oh, Jack, we should play Twister!" Mark suggested and I immediately started laughing, not being able to help myself.

"That's the most random game you've ever asked me to play," I shook my head slightly. "Can Felix play too?"

"Sure," He choked out - obviously not being on good terms with Felix, but I wanted them to be close and friends again. Whoever this 'guy' is that they seem to like isn't worth risking their friendship for - unless it's for someone they've known longer than each other. Whatever happened to friends before significant other? 

~

After a couple strange rounds of Twister, I found myself underneath Felix on the plastic rug full of colored spots. It was an awfully awkward position. While Felix's left foot was on blue, right on green, his arms were as well following those spots, his feet being on the edge of the rug. I had my right foot on yellow, left on blue, right in front of Felix's left foot, and both of my hands were on yellow. Mark was on the other side of the board, looking frustrated.

"Comfy, Jack?" Felix laughed and I giggled a bit.

"Oh, certainly."

Then his body fell on top of mine. 

"Shoot, sorry," He muttered, but didn't make an effort to move while he was on top of me. He shifted slightly and laughed. "Actually, I'm pretty comfortable here."

"Felix," I whined and he just kept laughing. I noticed Mark had stopped playing and sat on the couch nearby - as we were playing in the lounge. 

"Fine," He groaned and got off of me. I giggled as he offered me a hand to help me up, which I accepted. He hoisted me up and smiled, brushing some of my hair out of my eyes. "That's better."

"I think that's enough Twister for one night," Mark clapped his hands together. I gave him a small smile as Felix yawned. 

"Wow, it got late fast... I'm gonna catch some sleep. Goodnight," Felix grinned at me and blew me a kiss, winking. I laughed and blew one back. He headed downstairs and I turned to Mark, who came up to me, pulling me in for a hug. I gripped back, his body reminding me that of a teddy bear. I smiled at the thought - he was so cuddly, how could I not?

"You should sleep too, Mr. Jackaboy. I know very well that you were up all night recording videos..." He trailed off, pulling away from me. "Every time I'd go get a glass of water, use the bathroom, get a snack, I'd check in on you to see if you finally went to bed, but you never did. I don't want you passing out on the floor because 'sleep is for the weak.'"

"I will, I will," I waved away his concern, but he took ahold of my hand and stared me down, his brown eyes meeting my blue. 

"Come on, Jack, if you don't go to sleep now, I'll have to stay by your side until you do," He threatened and I smiled, not being completely against that idea, but I didn't want to ruin his night.

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'll go to sleep," I sighed and he let my hands go.

"Goodnight, Jackaboy. Sleep well," He smiled and used his pointer finger to make an 'x' over his heart. It was a little something we used to do on Skype when the distance was too much. I instantly grinned brightly, having forgotten about the gesture. 

"Goodnight, Markimoo," I repeated the motion, making an 'x' over my thudding heart, smiling softly as I started heading towards the stairs, remembering how close Mark and I truly are.


	4. Chapter Four

Felix-

I laid in bed, smiling softly over thoughts of playing Twister with Jack and Mark. It was so worth it, pretending to trip and fall on top of him, but I'm certain Mark's aware of the fact that it wasn't an accident. The day was quite successful, disregarding Mark entirely.

First, Jack kissed my cheek after I 'rescued' him from Mark and we went on a little lunch date - even though it technically wasn't a date. We went home, snuggled on the couch, it was so nice to get to hold him the way I've wanted to for so long. Then Mark murdered my glass, which I was still disappointed about, but then I playfully landed on top of Jack during our game of Twister.

A soft knock at my door erupted me from my thoughts. I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand, seeing I had been laying there, thinking and daydreaming, for a few hours. I sat up as the door opened and I immediately spotted green.

"Jack? What's up?" I asked as he entered fully, seeing I was awake. I patted the spot on my bed next to me, which he took and sighed, scooting a bit closer to me. He looked distressed, so I put an arm around him. He leaned into me and sighed.

"I had a nightmare," He admitted in a small voice, making my face fall. "I... I wasn't sure if you were up. I'm sorry for disturbing your night."

"Don't think like that, I'm always here to help," I reminded him and used my other hand to ruffle up his hair a bit. He giggled softly, but pushed my hand away, leaning onto me again.

"I just... I feel comforted when I'm around you. I think I'm always safe with Mark, but you help me feel calm," He said softly and I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Well... For the record, I feel all around ten times better when you're around," I replied, my head leaning on his, my eyes closing. I could tell he was already falling asleep as well.

"You're so comfy. I wish we could cuddle more," He yawned and my smile broadened. I was almost certain he wouldn't think much of either of our words, being so tired.

"We could if you just let me - I always want to cuddle you."

"I would, it's just harder to when Mark's around," He sighed, his voice sounding more tired. I tightened my grip on him softly, careful not to hurt him, as he's tiny.

"I understand," I nodded a bit. "Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Mmhmm, thank you, Fe," I smiled at the nickname.

"Anytime," I wrapped my other arm around him and hugged him tightly as his breathing started to even out and signaled he had fallen asleep.

~

I woke up and Jack was gone - something I should've expected, knowing he was an early riser. I heard a bit of a ruckus coming from upstairs and decided to go check it out. I rolled out of bed, straightening out my shirt that had risen over my pajama pants a bit. I left my room and headed up the stairs, noticing that both Jack and Mark's doors were open. Stepping into the kitchen, I immediately wanted to groan as they were messing around again.

"Eat egg, goober!" Jack giggled, chucking an egg at Mark, which hit his chest and shattered.

"Oh, yeah? Well, choke on this, you... Irish!" Mark laughed and grabbed the can of whipped cream that was out on the counter and chased him around with it, trying to spray him. Jack noticed me and smiled, running behind me.

"Shield!" Jack yelled and I felt his hands on my shoulders. Mark sprayed me with the whipped cream and I groaned loudly.

"Well, good morning to you too," I rolled my eyes, but grinned. Jack stepped out from behind me, letting me see him. "What the hell were you guys doing?"

"We were making pancakes, but..." Jack trailed off, falling into a fit of giggles.

"We ended up messing around," Mark concluded for him and I noticed they had actually managed to make the batter, which was sitting on the counter next to the ingredients and toppings. It was further than I thought they'd get, considering they always ended up messing around. Mark went up to Jack and started spraying the whipped cream on top of his head, making Jack whine.

"Mark! Now I have to clean up before making the pancakes or else I'll get all sticky!" He pouted and I tried not to laugh at how inappropriate that sounded. I am mature...

"You can shower with me and get even more sticky," I winked at him, laughing, hoping he would think I was joking and not being creepy or extremely weird.

"Oh, Felix," He batted his eyelashes at me and giggled.

"Or you can shower while I make the pancakes and we can all eat together," Mark suggested and Jack nodded.

"That's probably for the best!" He laughed. "You might want to change your shirt though."

"Yeah, I will. You go hop in the shower. Felix, you wanna help me pick up while you wait?" Mark asked kindly, though I knew he was probably just going to scold me for that comment I made. I nodded nevertheless.

"I'll be back soon! Don't have too much fun without me!" Jack grinned and left the room. As soon as he was out of view, I felt myself being pressed against the nearest wall, Mark in my face.

"Geez, you should shower too, smelly," I joked uncomfortably - mostly out of fear. I noticed he tried not to laugh a bit and was trying to remain serious.

"Look, Felix. I don't want to get up in your business, but why would you say something like that when you know I'm here and love Jack too? That was a dick move," He scolded, as I predicted. He loosened his grip on me and let me back away from the wall.

"It's just a prank, bro!" I tried, but he didn't laugh. Tough crowd... "Seriously, I was just messing around. You think it doesn't hurt me when I wake up to you two messing around all the time? It crushes me too, you know."

"Yeah, well... Just, quit flirting with him when I'm around," He sighed and shook his head as he left the kitchen to change his shirt.

"Dick," I muttered before going to clean up the mess they made.


	5. Chapter Five

Mark-

After I changed my shirt, I went back to the kitchen to see about half of the mess was cleaned up thanks to Felix. I felt bad about snapping at him like I had, but he needed a bit of a kick in order to stop flirting with my Jack. Ignoring the remaining mess, I decided to clean it up later - perhaps Jack would help me, though that just meant we'd end up messing around and not doing anything progressive.

Turning to the pan that was out on the stove, I turned it on and sprayed some kitchen shit on it - I don't know, I hardly cook anymore. I poured some of the batter in and waited for it to cook, knowing the first pancake always takes the longest. 

After I cooked all but the last one, I started on the final pancake, then small arms wrapped around me from behind. I immediately smiled and turned, seeing Felix. I scowled and he laughed, doubling over in tears. 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," He laughed and sighed contently, running his hand through his wet hair. 

"Whatever. Where's Jack?" I asked, pissed as I finished up the last pancake and put it on a plate with all the others. Felix started getting three and putting them on his own plate, sitting down at the table. 

"Getting pretty, I think. I jumped in the shower right after he got out," He shrugged and started eating the pancakes plain. "Hmm... Could you get me the syrup?"

"Get it yourself," I grumbled and grabbed two more plates from the cupboard for Jack and I. I only got Jack two, as he was just a smol bean, and I took four. 

"Oh, stop being so whiney and man up. I was just messing around, I do that sometimes," He rolled his eyes and went back to the counter, grabbing the syrup and going back to his chair. "I don't see why you're so mad. If you really wanted Jack to hug you from behind while you're cooking all domestic-like, then you would've made that happen. Either you confront Jack about the way you feel or you just might lose your chance."

"What? Are you planning on telling him?" I laughed, thinking that sounded unlikely, knowing he didn't have the confidence to ask. I would have by now, if it weren't for the fact that I didn't know if he was gay or not. 

"Yeah, very, very soon, actually," He smiled and I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He could be trying to get me to ask Jack, so he could find out his sexuality, and then swoop in and take him from me if he were - or continue being friends with him if not, he might be trying to take this the safe way.

"Well good fucking luck to you," I scowled and wanted to leave the room, but Jack finally came in. He was wearing his cute glasses and wearing a baggy, black sweatshirt that made my heart swoon. 

"Geez, you guys look like you're having a bad morning," Jack smiled, immediately improving the atmosphere of the room. He noticed I had already gotten his pancakes ready and beamed at me. "The pancakes smell great, Mark! I could eat them plain. Thanks for cooking!" 

"Hey, I cleaned!" Felix chuckled and Jack took his plate and went over to sit next to Felix, kissing his cheek. 

"Thank you, Fe," He giggled and I almost broke my plate of pancakes in half by gripping it too tightly. I hated the nickname he gave him and set my plate down and started to head out of the room. "Mark? Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat with us?"

"I'm not that hungry right now. You know what they say about cooking filling you up and all that. I'm just going to shower and heat it up later," I sighed and noticed he was frowning.

"Oh... Okay," He said in a small voice and I left the room regretfully. Maybe I should've just stayed, but I didn't want to see anymore small kisses or nicknames. The jealousy within me was eating me alive and I couldn't take it. I wanted Jack all for myself, is that too much to ask? That Swedish meatball needs to step off. 

'What the fuck do I do?' I thought to myself as I stepped into the bathroom. I can't let Felix have him, but I don't have it in me to confront Jack. I can't imagine my life without him and admitting I'm in love with him could fuck it all up and make everything awkward. I wish I could kick Felix out and have it be only Jack and I. 

Why can't things be easy? I want to spend every minute I have in this world with Jack, but it's so hard admitting that, in fear I'll lose him. Felix is making it all worse, as he has absolutely no shame and flirts with Jack - who seems completely oblivious to everything going on around him. I wish he could open his eyes and realize we're both madly in love with him and basically tearing each other apart in jealousy.

Apart of me misses the days where we all still had our girlfriends and lived thousands of miles away from each other. Though I've loved Jack for two years, it was better having him far away from Felix and I, than him being sitting in that kitchen, kissing Felix's cheek. Everything had gone to shit, thanks to fucking Keemstar and his channel, DramaAlert. 

I still couldn't believe his video convinced so many people. How could that many people truly believe we were all cheating on our girlfriends with Jack? Even our significant others didn't believe us, did Felix and I really make our love for him that obvious? I still feel guilty about it, thinking it was our fault we ruined his relationship by being in love with him. He was so sad for a long time, but hid it well and worked with us to make him happy again, though we still get lost in a funk now and then. Hopefully, if Jack and I get together, our exes won't think we really were cheating on them the whole time.


	6. Chapter Six

Jack-

I couldn't help pouting after Mark left, but Felix was keeping my mood positive as he'd randomly throw something small at me to catch my attention and make me giggle. He ended up sliding closer to me and cutting into a pancake.

"Open wide!" He laughed, having half of a pancake on his fork. I rolled my eyes, but giggled.

"I can't fit that in my mouth."

"That sounds so wrong - I love it," He grinned, but shoved the fork closer to my mouth. "Just try it."

"Why-" I was cut off with the pancake being shoved into my mouth entirely, stuffing it completely. I was about to spit it out, when Felix moved closer to me and softly pressed his lips against mine - which couldn't respond with a mouth stuffed with pancakes. A million thoughts were already rushing through my mind, dozens of questions internally begging to be answered, confusion taking over as he pulled away with a small smile.

"I didn't want you to say anything until you had time to think... I really like you, Jack, and I have for a long time now. I wasn't sure how to approach you about it and it was becoming harder and harder to bury it. Sorry for kissing you so suddenly, but please... um, I guess think? Just use that Irish brain of yours and question if you could see us together," Felix shrugged, finishing with a bit larger of a smile. I turned away to spit out the pancake quick into a small trash can nearby, before grabbing his arm as he tried to leave.

"First off, you didn't have to shove a pancake in my mouth to get me to shut up," I giggled a bit. "And... You don't have to be afraid of being upfront with me. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself."

"Actually, you're quite small," He countered with a smirk and I slapped his arm. "You're so small, that didn't even hurt."

"Did you want it to?" I raised my hand again with no intention of actually hitting him, but he just laughed and shook his head. I brought my hand back down to my side. "But I don't really need to think about it - or at least I don't think I do..."

"So...?" He questioned as I internally sighed, wondering if this was something I really wanted to do. I stepped up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'd love to give us a test run and see how it works out," I murmured and he pulled away to kiss me again. This time, I giggled and was able to respond accordingly. 

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," He chuckled. "Do you... I don't know, want to go on our first date soon? The first of many, hopefully."

"Yeah, of course, how about tonight? I just - I feel like I really need to think about things. You don't need to worry, I just have a bit on my mind," I flashed a quick smile, before taking his finished dish and my own, which still had a whole pancake on it. "I'm gonna clean up a bit - could you upload my second video for today? It's in a little folder with today's date on it."

"Of course," He pecked my cheek before leaving and I sighed deeply once he left the room and headed upstairs. I decided to throw on a different sweatshirt quick, as Felix had gotten syrup on mine, and went downstairs. I didn't have any time to think before I opened the door to find candies all over my room. I walked in, uncertainly, seeing a note on my desk. I picked it up and bit my lower lip.

'All the candy in the world could never be as sweet as you are. -Mark'

I dropped the note and immediately brought my hand to my hair, brushing through it nervously. I hadn't had any time to think about Felix, afraid I would lose him if I said no, and now Mark had left a cute, little love note in my room - I could already feel the awkward rising out of this situation. 

Was I the guy they were talking about in the kitchen? The thought that I must've been fills me with dread as the possibility of having to lose one of them forever frightens me. If I hadn't said anything to Felix, I might've been able to play this off and keep them both as friends, but it was too late now. I had already agreed to testing things out with Felix and going out on a date with him.

I start itching up and down my arms in a fit of anxiousness after taking off my sweatshirt, unsure what to do with this situation as I felt the sting on my skin from my nails. Apart of me has always deeply wanted a relationship with either of the two, another has always been too afraid to confront it, in case I ruined everything entirely. This was never a situation I meant to get stuck in or thought I would.

Why would either of them like me? Perhaps they thought of me more as a rebound after their girlfriends left. I was probably just the first person they saw afterwards or were influenced by that stupid Keemstar video that ruined our relationships and their minds were filled with sudden thoughts of us together. We'll probably hook up and that will be the end of that, which breaks my heart, but if I can play this out just right, maybe things won't be awkward and we can all still be friends in the end. 

Apart of me still wanted to bang my head against the wall, considering I already had to choose between Mark and Felix. If I turned down Mark, it would make sense, considering I already agreed to Felix's proposal and he wouldn't have to hold it against me, but if I said no to Felix, he'd believe I preferred Mark and would probably hate me. I was already certain I'd stick with Felix, but there was still a bit of sadness within me because of the fact that I couldn't be with Mark. Maybe it was meant to be this way though.


	7. Chapter Seven

Felix-

"Hello, my little, Irish bean," I greeted Sean warmly once we ran into each other again in the living room, welcoming him in for a hug. He seemed somewhat distressed. "What's wrong, love?"

"Mark left me a cute, little note after you asked me out," He frowned and I groaned, not bothering to hide my frustration. 

"Would you like to tell him we're together? To stop him from trying anything with you?" I asked and he nodded softly.

"Yeah... How come you're not like surprised or anything? Like did you know Mark liked me?" He asked with a frown and I chewed on my lower lip, nodding.

"We've been somewhat in a feud over you for a while now," I admitted with a sigh, but smiled and tugged him closer to me. "But I warned him I was going to make my move on you. He was just a bit too late, it seems. Thankfully... but... Would you have said yes to him if he asked you out before I did?"

"I-I think I would've. I mean, I like both of you, but we'll see how this goes, you know?" He smiled softly and I nodded, though that made Mark more of a threat to me. 

"So, I've been curious... What's your sexuality? Are you gay and didn't tell anyone or bisexual?" I asked and he laughed nervously a bit.

"I'm pansexual."

"You're attracted to pans?" I joked and he slapped my arm lightly. "Only kidding! But we should tell Mark and then go out on our date."

"Sounds perfect," He smiled and I took his hand in his, going towards Mark's recording room, where I already knew he was. "Wait- you mean right now?!"

"Yeah, why not? The sooner we do it, the sooner we can go on our date," I grinned and he gradually started to nod. 

"Yeah... Okay, okay. Let's do it," He sighed and we approached the door after heading upstairs. I knocked softly, before entering. I noticed Mark started taking off his headphones and pausing the game he was recording. He'd have to edit this out. He noticed our intertwined hands and I could see his body tense. 

"Hi..." He trailed off uncomfortably, gesturing to our hands. "When...?"

"Just before you left that note," Jack said softly and he seemed to be sad admitting we were together now - which was still crazy for me to think that I actually have Jack! I still just can't believe it. "I... I hope this doesn't make anything awkward..."

"No, no, no, no, no! Of course not! No awkwardness here! Just... regrets," He mumbled the last part so quietly, I could barely hear him - I couldn't tell if Jack did. 

"What was that? I couldn't hear that last part," Jack asked, answering my unasked question.

"Oh, sorry, I said happiness. I'm glad you guys got together... I hope you guys stay happy and all that cheesy shit," He chuckled dryly.

"Jack, why don't you go figure out what movie we should see, while I talk to Mark, hmm?" I asked, Jack quickly nodding - probably thankful to have this awkward moment finally over. 

"Sure, I'll meet you downstairs," He said quickly, turning away. Before he could leave, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, kissing him firmly. He immediately started blushing and left the room red as a tomato. I turned back to Mark, seeing he looked pissed.

"You just have to rub it in my fucking face, don't you? I was only a few minutes too late, how could you do this to me?! You don't love Jack like I love him," He sneered and I rolled my eyes.

"How would you know how I love Jack without ever asking me?" I questioned, but he remained silent. "I'll just tell you, then, considering you're being a stubborn asshole who thinks only he can truly love Sean... Whenever I see his eyes, I can't help but feel lost in them. Haven't you noticed I get pretty quiet when he's around? I've said this before, but for some reason, I feel the need to take advantage of extremely nice people - not always in a bad way. Jack is just like a little puppy I feel like smothering because he's just so adorable. I love him in ways I never loved Marzia. I always pick on him, because I love him so much and I try to pretend I don't, but I don't have to pretend anymore. Now, I'm going to pick on him out of love, because that's what love is... Okay, cheesy shit over. We're going to go on our date now, we'll be back later."

"Wait," He grabbed my arm before I could leave. "I... I know you love him, I get it, I mean, who wouldn't? I'm sorry for being an ass, I'm just... I'm jealous. Hell, I got jealous when you found him and felt ashamed I didn't myself."

"I'm sorry for flaunting him around like that around you... I actually remember when I first got to talking with him. He constantly praised you like you were some kind of superhero and I was already head over heels for him by that point - I immediately knew getting him to be mine would be a challenge, but he's worth it and he was worth the wait."

"Yeah... Um... Have fun on your date, I guess, but remember that the second I get a chance to swoop in and take him from you, I will, got that?" He asked with a harsher tone than he had been using. I took a step back.

"Yeah, whatever. Just step off, okay? Don't fuck this up for me," I threatened, but he pushed me up against the wall.

"Let me ask you something: if it were me with him, would you just stop your advances on him because we were together?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. I sighed and shook my head. "Exactly. I can't give up on the person I love most, so don't expect me to, just to make your relationship run a bit smoother. Sorry, man, I love you, you're one of my friends, but Jack comes before everyone else. I've worked too hard to get him where I want him to let all it go down the drain... Enjoy your date, it might be your only one."


	8. Chapter Eight

Mark-

I sighed and rolled over onto my side, Jack and Felix were out all night on their date and had just gotten home half passed ten. I didn't bother asking where they had gone or why they were out all night, but I was half-out of my mind in worry. I greeted them when they came home, gave Jack a big hug, scowled a bit at Felix, then climbed back into bed to lay depressingly all day. I filmed the entire time they were gone to distract me from the pain of losing Jack. 

Matthias: Hey, Mark! Wanna film a video for Team Edge today? If you have any ideas, feel free to fire away! We're open minded here! (Secretly not desperate for ideas lmao)

I chuckled a bit at Matt's text, but sighed. Did I really want to go out and film today? The guys at Team Edge were fun and I always had a blast recording with them - as it's completely different than my own videos - but I was down in the dumps today and nothing could bring me out. Except maybe a sneaky idea that could betray Felix, but woo Jack.

Mark: Good hearing from you, Matthias! Could I ask Felix and Jack to come with to film? They don't get a chance to do stuff like this often - mostly Jack. I actually do have an idea, but you're going to think it's crazy...

Matthias: Nothing is too crazy for us! As long as it's family friendly lol

Mark: Well, I was thinking along the lines of a kissing challenge. It'll bring a shit ton of steam to your channel if I end up kissing Jack - all the Septiplier shippers will just storm onto your channel and blow up that video with views.

Matthias: And you'd like to grace my channel with that gold?! We'll figure some challenge out involving kissing - we might rig it up, is that cool? You kinda sound like you want to kiss him, so I figured this one time...

Mark: Please do. I'll ask the guys now if they'd like to come. What time did you wanna film?

Matthias: Around noon!:)

I rolled out of bed and started towards the sound of Felix's voice, which was in his room. I knocked before entering, seeing the two were snuggling on Felix's bed. I wanted to throw up in the trash can nearby, but I didn't want to smell like puke for the video - that is, if they agree to come along. 

"Hey, Markimoo," Jack greeted me with a sweet smile, which I immediately returned. "What's up?"

"Matthias asked me if we wanted to record with Team Edge today, you guys in?" I proposed and Felix's face seem to immediately fall into a face of distastefulness. 

"We were out all night, I'm pretty tired," Felix made up a quick excuse, while Jack started sliding out of the bed. 

"Sleep is for the weak! I'm in! When are we going?" He asked with a smile and I thought things were definitely going better than planned

"As soon as you're ready," I lied, wanting to spend as much time as possible with him, though it wasn't going to be much time as it is, knowing L.A. traffic was intense. 

"Okay! I'm going to shower quick, then we can go!" He grinned and quickly headed out of the room, I braced myself for Felix's snarky comments, but was surprised when I got nothing but a soft, hurt tone.

"We just got together and you're already trying to break us apart," Felix's voice cracked a bit and I flipped on the light that had been off to see tears in his eyes. It broke my heart to pieces, knowing I had caused him pain. "I finally manage to work up the courage to ask him out and he goes beyond my wildest dreams by saying yes. We go on one date and I find myself falling more and more for him, but you can't just let me be happy, can you? Just... Leave us alone, Mark. Stop being so selfish. I'm fucking serious when I say I love him and if he were with you, hell yeah I'd be jealous, but I'd let him go because that is what he would want. I just want him to be happy."

"It's only been a day, who's to say if he's happiest with you? I break apart every time I see you two together, so sorry I'm bothering you with my love for him. He's not going to pick, because that's just who he is - he'd rather pick none of us than let one of us feel hurt, I know him. I know him way better than you do. I've played more games with him, Skyped him every day when he lived in Ireland, and we shared things between each other that no one else will ever know. We have a connection you two could never have, because we're meant to be, not you two. Sorry for this, but I have to do it. For the sake of Jack and I's future."

"You're pathetic! This stupid, cliché love triangle is shit and I hate it! I just want to be with Jack and be happy! I don't want to worry about you! Get out of my face, now, before I tell Jack you've been trying to hurt us!" He snapped and I sighed, knowing I wasn't getting through to him the way I wanted to. I caved and left the room, heading upstairs to upload my second video for the day, while I wait for Jack.

I was excited for later, though I was still worked up over another fight between Felix and I. Why can't he just understand that I love Jack more than he loves him? Either way, it won't matter once I swoon Jack in the video. One day with Felix was far too long, he shouldn't be with him, he should be with me! I hate myself for getting in between them, but it must be done. I love him and I don't want anyone, but him.


	9. Chapter Nine

Jack-

Mark and I were driving to the new building the Team Edge crew used to film in now, which was absolutely insane. They had their own place to go film and be as loud as they want, I had to admit I'm a bit jealous. It didn't take long for Mark to start talking with me about things I didn't want to, but couldn't say no to.

"If Fe ever hurts you, you know you can always come to me, right? And that no matter what, we'll always be best friends?" He asked, which was sweet of him, but he didn't have to worry. Felix and I have only been on one date and I can't say I'm in love with him yet, though last night was nice. We went to see a movie, got dinner, then sat and watched the stars all night together, cuddling. 

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Mark, you don't have to worry about me, but in case, yes, I'll come to you. Best friends always," I gave him a smile and went to hold his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. He glanced over at me, frowning, then letting out a deep sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Just... Do you remember all those times we Skyped? All those times I'd bring my phone with to the store and kill the battery, just so I could see your face and hear your voice just that little bit longer. All those nights I'd stay up as late as possible to talk with you, those nights where you returned the favor. We totally fucked up our sleeping schedule because of each other, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." I giggled softly, remembering all the times we've spent talking and never getting sick of one another. We could talk for days on end, and did a couple times, and never get bored. "Yeah, we ended up changing every aspect of our lives for each other - just to talk."

"And remember that one week where we literally talked the whole time? We'd watch each other make our videos, edit while chatting, eat together, sleep with it on... It was just so much fun," He chuckled and I nodded in agreement, feeling his thumb rub the back of my hand. 

"That was when we came up with the crossing our hearts before saying goodbye thing," I recall and he laughed a bit, nodding his head.

"I honestly always loved doing that, even though I forgot about it until the other day, before you and Felix started dating."

"Yeah..." I sighed, feeling a bit awkward talking to Mark about my relationship with Felix - just mentioning it to him is odd and strange, I'd rather chat about something else, but it seems Mark only wanted to talk about it. 

"So, um, you and Felix have already kissed," He noted and I started laughing nervously without meaning to.

"Um, yes," I sighed, seeing his face starting to fall. "Mark, what's wrong?"

"It's just... Nothing, it's stupid. I've been such an asshole to Felix lately, I shouldn't be saying anything," He frowned, which just made me even more curious. 

"You can tell me," I pressed and he glanced over at me and gave my hand a small squeeze. 

"Well... I just, I'm not sure if Felix was your first kiss from a guy, but in case it were, I wanted... to, you know, be that... but, um, I'm just worried that you guys are going a bit fast, you know? God, this isn't coming out right at all," He sighed deeply and pulled the car off to the side of the road, letting go of my hand. He unbuckled and turned in his seat to face me, the traffic zooming past us to our side. He looked into my eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I've been real shitty towards Felix, I just don't think he's the right guy for you. He's going to take it way too fast, make you fall for him, then leave because he gets bored. He does that with video games, for fucks sake, he plays them a shit ton, loves them for like a month, then ditches them for a new game."

"Mark, you're just being paranoid. It'll be okay," I managed to say, not knowing what to say in return. "Maybe you see Felix as taking things too fast, just because he has a lot of love to give. In a way, I'm not sure if I'm just his rebound or whatever. He loved Marzia to bits and pieces, he was so hurt after she left, I don't want to hurt him, just help him get put back together and if we fall in love in the process, then we fall in love, nothing too complicated about it."

"Except for me," Mark ran a hand through his hair as he looked down. "I don't want to come in between you two, but it's hard not to when I love you so much!"

"Y-You really love me?" I ask, the situation beginning to sink in.

"Yes! I fucking love you, Sean! It's just so frustrating knowing I was just a few minutes too late. I could've had you, it could be me and you, but Felix stepped in too soon," He groaned deeply and I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes.

"Um, for the record... If you had asked me before he did, I would've said yes to you too," I admitted and he gave me a small smile, before pulling me in for a hug. "Fuck..."

"What?" He asked, pulling away.

"It's just... Fuck, I think I'm in love with you too," I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "I mean, I've always liked you like that, but just, fuck. You keep reminding me of all these great times and saying all this stuff... Just, can we please talk about something else? I don't want to hurt Felix or you, just drop it for now, please?"

"S-Sure, Jack, sure, we can drop it," He stuttered and put his seatbelt back on and started driving again.


	10. Chapter Ten

Felix-

I was bored out of my mind after Jack and Mark left to do the video with Team Edge. I had already recorded and edited a few videos - though they didn't need much - and was still sitting around the house, alone, with nothing to do. I had expected them to be back by now, so I could cuddle with Jack and watch a movie with him or help him find a new game to record. Even though Mark would be there, I could find some excuse to get him out of the house.

I was starting to seriously hate Mark for all the shit he's been pulling. If he slips up again, I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up our 'friendship' or rather, what's left of it. I didn't want to hate him, but it's only a matter of time before he tries to take Jack away from me. I had the courage to ask him out first, therefore he should stick his nose somewhere else.

He's trying to get Jack and doesn't seem to think anything wrong with what he's doing. I don't care if they even had something, I asked Jack and he said yes. The only reason why I'm not freaking out now, is because I trust Jack - to an extent. I'm not sure quite yet, we've never seen the romantic side of each other, but it was apart of him I wanted to get to know, which I am.

The way his eyes light up when I put an arm around him, the way he cuddles into me, how he always has to bite down a smile whenever we kiss, but fails - it's amazing how adorable he is and how nice it feels to be able to call him mine. I want us to stay together forever, I can seriously see a future for us, but I somewhat feel bad for Mark.

I always knew he had a thing for Jack. Even though I've liked him for as long as I've known him, I only started taking it seriously when I noticed Mark liked Jack as well. Seeing Mark start to fall for Jack just pushed me into really thinking about it. Apart of me has always been jealous of their friendship, but it made things easier for me - as neither of them wanted to ruin what they already had, and now Jack is mine - no one else's, especially Mark's.

'Jackaboy<3: Sorry for being gone so long! Mark thought we could get a bite to eat. Do you want anything?' Jack texted me and I sighed, but smiled at the thought that he was still thinking about me. 

'Me: That's okay, love. Have fun, but not too much fun. :P'

After another deep sigh from the messages, I went onto YouTube and decided to check out Team Edge's channel out. I had heard of them through Mark mainly, but never watched their videos. I noticed they had already posted the video they did with Jack and Mark today and clenched my fist when I saw the title. 

'Kissing Challenge - With Markiplier and Jacksepticeye'

I clicked on it faster than I knew I could and their intro began, displaying the usual members of the channel and it's name. It cut to a room with lockers in the corner, a table and chairs with everyone sitting in them in the middle, and a spinner was in the center of the table. Jack and Mark were sitting next to each other on the right side, Matthias in the middle, J-Fred and Bryan on the left. 

"Hello and welcome to the kissing challenge! Today, we're joined with Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, it's weird, I don't think we've properly met," Matthias chuckled a bit, glancing at Jack, who smiled sweetly. 

"Yeah, it's really cool to meet you guys! Mark has told me a lot about you," He laughed a bit and J-Fred took over.

"Today we're doing the kissing challenge. I am going to rate the appearance of the kiss and the one being kissed is going to rate as well. Each of these guys are going to spin this dial here and kiss whoever it lands on. There are going to be three rounds," He explained. "First round is a simple peck - Mark, why don't you spin first?"

"Okay," He smiled and flicked the dial, the arrow spinning until it slowly started to land on Jack. "Oh, that was quick- I mean, Septiplier away!" 

"Yeah," Jack laughed nervously and Mark slid closer to him. 

"Are you ready?" He asked in a low voice, which made me want to vomit. It was so obvious he was trying to seduce Jack, but I was thankful for my boyfriend's nervousness and slight unwillingness, but he nodded after hesitating for a minute. Mark's face neared him and I couldn't watch, I paused it just as their faces were centimeters apart. 

"Fuck bastard," I muttered, scrolling down to the comments, knowing it was going to be a shit storm. I probably shouldn't look, knowing it could hurt seeing all the Septiplier shippers, but I pushed myself.

'OH MY FUCK OH MY FUCK OH MY FUCK MARK AND JACK KISSED OHHHHHHH I'M LEGIT CRYING RIGHT NOW. SEND HELP. MY COLD, LITTLE HEART JUST GREW!!!'

'Jack didn't seem to want to really kiss Mark :/ I'm disappointed in this challenge.' 

'That was soooo cute! I NEED MORE. MOOOORREEEEEEEE.' 

'Septiplier Away!!'

'SAVE ME GOD, FOR I HAVE DIED FROM THIS CUTENESS AND AM BOUND FOR HELL'

'It seemed like Mark knew this was happening, but Jack didn't...'

'Am I the only one who wishes it were Felix and Jack kissing, not Mark?'

'Reply: Yes'

'Reply: NO THAT WOULD BE CUTE'

'Gay'

'Reply: Stfu'

I sighed and closed out of YouTube, wanting to confront Mark and possibly punch him in the face. He must've known about this or even suggested it - according to the other Team Edge videos, this was an unusual video for them to make and they didn't seem to be the type to try and use Septiplier for views and subscribers. Either way, Mark has to pay for this. He knows Jack and I have only been together for two days and it's way too soon to even jokingly kiss. I understand why Jack didn't say anything - how could he? - but Mark could've made something up or suggested something else. That asshole is going to get what's coming to him.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Mark-

I got to kiss Jack all three rounds, which I'm sure people would be able to see it was a set up during the challenge, but that didn't matter. The first time was just a little peck, the second was a bit longer, and the third one was practically a make-out session - or at least, it ended up becoming that way. Afterwards, we headed out to eat, at Jack's request. We went to a random restaurant near our place and he quickly sent Felix a text, as I received one saying the video should be up extremely early.

"We need to talk," He sighed after we had taken our seats and placed our orders.

"Okay, then talk."

"We shouldn't have done that video, it was a mistake," He looked down at the table and I felt my heart drop.

"What? Didn't you think it was fun?" I asked, though I knew why he didn't enjoy making the video. I wanted to play dumb to try and get whatever emotion out of him I could. If I could get him to admit he felt something for me, perhaps he'd leave Felix and be with me.

"I mean... I think it just went a bit too far. We should've asked them if we could do a different challenge, it's not right of me to have accepted it and went through with kissing someone who isn't my boyfriend," He explained, then sighed again deeply. "Felix is going to be so angry. We haven't even been together long, this isn't fair for him."

"Well, what's done is done. It didn't mean anything," I bit my lip from adding otherwise. "It's over now and we'll confront Felix when the time comes."

"Mark, could you at least pretend to be a bit more concerned for me? As soon as Felix sees that video, he could break up with me and I don't want to lose him," He gave me his sad, blue eyes and I could feel myself starting to cave, wanting to help his and Felix's relationship for Jack's sake, but I still wanted him.

"You'll always have me," I tried, though I knew it wasn't the right thing to say. 

"And I'm happy about that, I just don't want to lose either of you guys. If I knew this was going to happen, I never would've said yes to dating either of you," He sighed and I tried giving him an apologetic smile, when I received a text message. 

Matthias: Video is up! We didn't have to do much editing and couldn't wait to get it out!

Me: Sounds great, thanks.

"The video us up," I told Jack, who was taking a sip out of his water, almost spitting it out upon hearing that. 

"Already?! Felix is going to be so angry," He frowned again and pushed his water away. Our food came and Jack immediately pushed his away from himself after the waiter left. 

"Don't be upset, Jack. It'll be okay, eat your food," I tried to comfort him, but he simply shook his head.

"How can I eat when I feel so guilty about that video? It was such a mistake. I'm so stupid for even agreeing to it," He folded his arms in front of him on the table and rested his head on them.

"You're not stupid, Sean, and I'll take the heat for it if Felix is angry. I'll tell him it was my idea and I pressured you into doing it," I assured him, causing him to perk up a bit.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," He lifted his head, giving me sad eyes again. 

"You didn't ask, I offered," I chuckled lightly and he frowned, making eye-contact with the table. "It's okay, Jack. You shouldn't have to be so worked up over a video or within your relationship. As much as I'd prefer you to be with me, I'd rather you be happy with Felix than afraid with him. I lov- I care about you, okay?"

"I care about you too," He mumbled. "I don't want you and Felix to be on bad terms though."

"We already are, Jackaboy. It makes no difference to me," I continued pushing for him to pin the whole video on me, but he wouldn't budge. "Look, I'll talk to Felix if I have to about it and you won't have to say a single word."

"It's not right..." Jack trailed off, just as I received another text message. 

Felix: You are going to fucking regret that.

I suppose he already saw the video, but it made no difference to me. He already hates me, so I figure the situation isn't any worse than what it already was. At least Jack was comfortable enough to eat, though he was still only picking at his food. He didn't eat too much as it is, I didn't want him to not eat all together. Hopefully, when we get back, Felix won't yell at him or anything before I can get a word in. I don't want Jack to feel guilty for the video, or else if we ever end up together in the future, he'll end up feeling guilty every time we kiss - it'll be conditioned.

For now, I was only focused on the little Irishman in front of me and the time we were spending together. I managed to change the subject, which lead to us talking about games we wanted to play, movies we've seen lately, music we've been listening to - practically everything anyone would talk about, but it was lovely nevertheless. I wanted to keep Jack and I's friendship afloat while he's dating Felix. If their relationship turns sour, I want him to know he can always turn to me. Even if in the future, he doesn't want to be with me at all, I'll always be there for him because I love him in more than just a romantic way. I want him to be happy and always be apart of my life. I can't imagine being without him.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Jack-

Mark and I chatted for a while, skirting around the topic of the video we did with Team Edge, not wanting to discuss the topic further. Mark seemed to want to talk about it, but I wasn't willing. He seemed less focused after receiving a text and I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask him about it. There was no telling if he was willing to talk with me. I was about to work up the courage to ask Mark what was wrong and why he was being so quiet, when my phone vibrated.

Felix: Where are you? 

Me: Mark and I went out to eat, sorry. Did you want us to bring you anything back?

Felix: No, but I really need to talk with you. Could I call you quick?

Me: Sure:)

Almost immediately, my phone lit up again and started ringing. I was somewhat nervous about what he was going to talk about, but I shouldn't be afraid of someone I'm dating. Mark glanced at me when he noticed my phone acting up. I gave him a bit of an apologetic smile and picked up.

"Hey, Felix," I answered and noticed Mark's face seemed to fall. 

"Hey-ya, sweet-cheeks. Listen, I have to get back to recording soon, but there's something I need to tell you about Mark and I didn't want to just text it to you. That wouldn't be fair," Felix sighed and I frowned, wondering what dirt he could possibly have on Mark.

"Well... Fire away," I chuckled nervously, feeling uneasy about the situation. 

"Alright. I didn't want to be the one to say this, I was hoping Mark could say it to your face, but he was dead-set on not ruining this," He paused for a minute and I took the liberty of standing up and walking away, heading outside to feel more comfortable with Felix telling on Mark. He watched me exit, but didn't bother following, probably knowing I'd be right back.

"Come on, you can tell me," I urged him, growing curious as to what Mark could've done wrong.

"He's only trying to date you to win a bet he made with Bob and Wade - he was telling me about it before you guys left. He wanted me to let you date him, then I could have you back. I told him no, but he said he bet big money and needs to win," He sighed deeply. "I told him to tell you, but he wouldn't."

"So... He doesn't actually like me? He just did it all for a bet?" I couldn't help my voice from falling in disappointment and hurt. Even though I was with Felix, I genuinely did like Mark and I thought he liked me, but I guess I was wrong. I shouldn't care, but I do - more than I should. 

"I'm sorry, Jack. I feel awful. He was taking the whole situation as a joke and laughing and I wanted so horribly to just get him to shut up and stop being an asshole, but I didn't want to make things worse. I'm sorry," He sighed and I felt my eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm so stupid," I breathed out, feeling as though all the air in my lungs just emptied out as though I was harshly kicked in the stomach. 

"Jack, you're not stupid. I thought he genuinely liked you too, I found him as a threat, but I guess he's just a douche-bag."

"But... He's Mark. He wouldn't do this to me, would he? I thought... I thought we were at least good enough friends to the point where he'd never mess with me like that," I rambled and felt tears starting to streak down my face, even though I willed them not to fall. 

"I guess we were all wrong about him. I'm so sorry, Jack, but I'm here and I'm all you'll ever need," He encouraged, but I didn't find comfort in his words. How could I? It felt like everything was wrong. 

"Thanks, Fe. At least I know the truth now and I don't have to make a fool of myself anymore," I sighed, sniffling.

"Try to come home fast, okay? I miss you."

"Okay. I'll get Mark to take me back now," I told him, then hung up, not bothering with goodbyes. I flipped on my front camera after pulling it up and noticed my eyes were already red. I rubbed away the tears, but they wouldn't stop coming, causing me to give up and head back inside.

I could see Mark sitting at the table, picking at the food in front of him. I didn't want to go near him, knowing he only saw me as a pawn in some stupid bet. He messed with my emotions and tricked me, just so he could win money from Bob and Wade. How could they agree to something like this? I thought they were my friends, I was so certain they were. Maybe there's more things I'm wrong about. 

I was about to go tell Mark to take me home, but wasn't sure how to approach him. I found the waiter we had and went up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. He gave me a polite smile and asked what he could do for me. I took out my wallet and paid what I owed for my meal and gave him a tip, asking him to pay my half of the bill with it. He agreed, then I left. 

I wasn't sure exactly where I was going, I never had to walk home from such a far distance before, but it was better than confronting Mark immediately. I knew I'd have to talk to him eventually, but for the moment, I just needed to let out all the tears and be alone for a while before reuniting with Felix. I felt ashamed for how hard this hit me, but Felix didn't seem to mind. All I really know at the moment is that today sucks and I may have lost not one friend, but three.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Felix-

I kinda felt bad for lying to Jack, but it was the only fair way to get back at Mark for using YouTube to kiss him. He's in a relationship with me, not him. I wanted to be angry with Jack for agreeing to the challenge, but I don't think I could ever genuinely be mad at him. When he gives me that cute smile where his eyes light up and giggles as though nothing bad has ever gotten to him, it just makes the anger burn away. 

Hurting him was never apart of my little scheme, but I needed to get back at Mark fast, before he swipes Jack away from me. It wasn't at all fair, I just had to and if I had to do it all over again, I probably would've made a few changes. 

"Jack?!" I heard Mark call from downstairs. I was editing a few videos while waiting for them to return, but by Mark's frantic calls, it seemed he came alone. I headed downstairs to see him searching the house, a prominent frown stretched across his lips. 

"Did you lose my boyfriend?" I snapped and he huffed, rolling his eyes at me.

"I didn't lose him, he just left the restaurant. I don't know what went wrong! He was nervous about how you were going to react to the video and- I don't know! The waiter just told me he paid for his meal, tipped, and left. He said it didn't look like Jack took a cab or a bus, he just... What did you do?" He asked, anger beginning to course through his voice. 

"Me? Nothing," I acted offended, though knew exactly what happened. Poor Jack must feel like absolute shit and decided to walk home. "Come on, let's get in the car and search for him. He more than likely walked home."

"He better be safe or else I swear I'll..." He trailed off for a moment and looked at me. "Well, I don't know what I'll do, but it'll be bad!"

"Yeah, yeah, come on, Mark," I sighed and we headed out to his car, which was still running. I guess he didn't think to turn the engine off in his frantic search for Jack. He took the driver's spot, while I sat passenger, though I thought about sitting in the back, not wanting to really sit next to Mark. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"He's the most unlucky Irish person I've ever met," Mark concluded, eyeing the grey clouds that were cascading the darkening sky. 

"How many Irish people have you met?"

"Not many," He chuckled softly, then sighed. "It hardly ever rains here and when it finally does, that's when Jack goes missing."

"We need to call a truce or something because this is getting ridiculous," I shook my head as he started driving. He glanced at me briefly, before letting his eyes go back to the road, laughing sarcastically, then pausing.

"Oh, that wasn't a joke? Look, man, I would love to call a truce, but I'm certain you have something to do with him running away from me. You've only been together for how long and you've chased him away? Sorry, Felix, but this situation is absolute shit and I'm too ashamed of both of us to make a truce now."

"Why not? Even if I had something to do with it, why not make a truce now before things get worse?"

"Because now I have nothing left to lose. Jack knows we'll always be friends, but if he can't come to me because of whatever you said to him, then I've already lost that. What else matters?" He asked, a few raindrops beginning to hit the windshield. 

"Are we still friends, Mark?" I popped up the question that was pressing the back of my mind, but only silence followed. "Don't you care about anyone other than Jack?"

"Not really. I mean, I tried finding an interest in other people, but it never worked out and I just couldn't see them the way I see Jack," He replied, I nodded softly.

"Like Amy?" I questioned the last girlfriend he had before this entire situation began.

"Yes, like Amy. Even if DramaAlert never did that dumb fucking video, we never would've worked out, which kinda makes me sad. She's a nice girl, just not the one for me."

"But Jack's the one for you," I sighed, seeing him nod as the rain began to fall more harshly. 

"At least you had Marzia. You know what it feels like to love someone who loves you back. I've never felt that strongly for someone besides Jack," He said and I felt a little worse for what I did. I made him lose the one person he loves, but Jack is mine and I can't just give him up out of pity. "I at least wanted to keep him as a friend... You know? Even if he doesn't love me back, at least I can still keep him close - even if my feelings for him never stray away."

"I understand," I said quietly, though I'm not sure I truly do. I've never been in that position before.

"I'm sorry for breaking your cup, kissing Jack, getting jealous, trying to intimidate you... everything. I'm sorry for everything," His voice broke and I looked at him again, seeing tears running down his face. "I didn't mean to become an asshole, I don't want to be one. I just hurt so much, knowing you have the one person I've ever loved."

"Um... Fuck, dude, don't cry," I tried, not sure how to comfort him. "Don't cry, you have to be able to see the road."

"I know, I'm sorry. Okay," He sniffled and took one of his hands off the wheel to brush his tears away quickly. Silence followed for a few moments. "...I hope we find him soon."

"We better, it's getting pretty bad out. He's probably soaked," I sighed, watching as Mark turned on the windshield wipers, the pieces calmly pushing water away, apart of me wishing they could get rid of the guilted thoughts buzzing through my head as easily as they could get rid of the water. I pulled out my phone and hovered over Jack's name, ready to call him. 

"I tried getting ahold of him at least a dozen times, probably much more," Mark said, but I tried anyway, only reaching his voicemail, which made me feel wrecked with worry. If anything were to happen to him, it would be my fault.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Mark-

I felt awful. Did I make Jack too uncomfortable with the video and that's why he left? Was he too afraid to face Felix, so he decided his best bet was to hit the road? Did he runaway or was he really just walking home? Either way, it wasn't good and I'm left feeling full of guilt. 

I love Jack - he's the only person I've ever truly loved and now I've lost him. I'm worried sick and I'm trying everything I possibly can not to break down in front of Felix again. I can hardly focus on the road in front of me and should probably tell Felix to drive - somehow, he has a level head in all this - apparently. That or he's extremely good at hiding his feelings, or maybe he knows what's happening.

"I don't see him," I mumbled after we drove down the same road for what must've been the fifth time. We trailed all the way back to the place Jack and I were eating at and back home, but we haven't seen any sign of him. It was now pouring outside and I'm certain he's going to have a cold. "Felix, why are you so calm?"

"I'm not calm. I'm fucking petrified. He's alone out there and he's still not entirely comfortable in America - he hasn't explored the area enough. He's probably lost and freezing right now, I'm scared shitless for him," He claimed, then sighed. "I feel awful."

"Why? You haven't even offered any theories on why he's left. Do you know why he chose to run off?" I asked, glancing at him briefly to see his face falling into sadness, confirming that he certainly knew why Jack is suddenly gone.

"I-I feel like shit, Mark, and I'm so sorry. You apologized for everything and yet I can't bring myself to admit I'm in the wrong this time," He replied, his voice cracking as he spoke as regret filled his words.

"Felix, please cut the shit and tell me what happened," I stressed, trying to keep my focus on the road and to not allow my brain to run off into a frenzy of thoughts and worries.

"Look... I-I lied to him. I told him you only liked him because of a bet you made with Bob and Wade. I said you bet a lot of money on whether or not you could get him to date you," He admitted and my heart felt like it fell into my stomach.

"Y-You told him I was only trying to date him because of a bet? I... I can't believe you'd do that..." I trailed off, my vision becoming slightly blurry from the tears filling my eyes at the thought of Jack hating me now because of a lie. 

"Hey, don't get all teary-eyed with me! Yeah, I lied to him, but at least I didn't fucking abuse my power on YouTube to make-out with him while he has a boyfriend!" He snapped and I pulled the car over on the side of the road. 

"Get out," I commanded in a low voice.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Get the fuck out of my car!" I yelled and glared at him, seeing his shocked expression. 

"Why? Are you seriously going to make me walk home in the rain?" He asked and I buried my face in my hands.

"Well you clearly think of me as some sort of bastard who practically forced Jack to kiss me, so why the fuck would you want to stay in a car with me? You can call an uber or some shit, just leave," I sighed, feeling entirely done with all this bullshit.

"Mark, let me drive. We need to find Jack. Don't let our mistakes get in the way of finding him. Having both our eyes scouting out for him is what we need right now, okay?" He said slowly and softly. I sniffled a bit and shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine, but after we find him, I don't want anything to do with you. Not only did you mess up what little chance I had at making him mine, you also ruined Jack and I's friendship. He'll never trust me again, even if you tell him the truth. This is something that will always be in the back of his mind," I sighed again and opened my door as he did his. We switched spots and I buckled up in the passenger's seat as he did in the driver's.

"I didn't want to make things worse, but what was I supposed to do about you and Jack kissing? I didn't want to be mad at him and you two need to be separated," He started driving. "Can we please call a truce?" 

"Still pushing for that?" I sighed and he nodded. I brushed away the tears on my cheeks. "Why bother? We're just going to end up fighting over him again."

"But we can go about this situation more smoothly if we swear we won't have any bad beef."

"You're basically asking me to surrender. It only makes it easy on you, but it does nothing for me," I pointed out and he bit his bottom lip.

"I know, but I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Than give me a reason to make amends. I know that what I did before doesn't mean I'm forgiven or that sorry repairs any of the things I did, but I don't think anything I did would cause any long-term damage to your life and the people you love. Yeah, Jack and I kissed, but it was for a video and you two are still together, meanwhile I may have lost Jack forever - even as a friend."

"I'll tell him the truth if you agree to a temporary truce," He promised and I thought it over for a moment, wondering if it was the right thing to do or not. 

"How temporary?" I asked, wanting details.

"At least until we find Jack, after that, we'll discuss."

"And you swear you'll tell him the truth?" 

"Absolutely," He promised again and I sighed aloud.

"Fine. Truce," I agreed and we fell into a slightly more comfortable silence as I looked out the window, my eyes scanning for Jack. Where the fuck is he?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Jack-

I sat next to the pond, watching as raindrops caused ripples in the small body of water. I dipped a finger in it, watching as rain trailed down my arm, to my hand, and met with the water through my index finger. I pulled away, shivering a bit at how cold the rain had gotten. It wasn't terribly awful, but I was sure I'd get a cold tomorrow considering the change in temperature. 

My phone vibrated in my back pocket again, but I ignored it. What was the point when I already knew who it was? I wasn't going to answer either Felix or Mark, I just needed some time alone. Apart of me didn't want to go back ever again, but I knew I had to and I still loved both of them. Felix didn't do anything wrong, I couldn't hurt him just because Mark decided to toy with me. 

"Hi," A soft voice uttered from behind me and suddenly the rain stopped falling on my head. I looked up and noticed a large, black umbrella was above me, I turned my head, seeing a man just a bit behind me, holding the umbrella over me, while himself getting wet. 

"Um... Hello," I replied, unsure what to say. 

"Mind if I sit next to you?" He asked, stepping up so he was aligned with my side. He was wearing a fairly large sweatshirt and plain jeans, a beanie covering black hair that threatened to cover one of his brown eyes. 

"The ground is soaked, but feel free," I shrugged and he sat next to me, the umbrella covering both of our heads. "Thanks for sharing your umbrella, but you don't have to."

"I know, but you looked pretty down and I figured you could use the company. I'm Casper," He introduced himself and I nodded.

"I'm Jack," I returned the favor and he smiled at me.

"So I'm not gonna ask what's wrong, because if you wanted me to know, you would've told me by now. How about we chat about something that will take your mind off whatever's got you low?" He suggested and the idea sounded pretty good to me.

"Okay, that sounds great. Um... Why are you walking around out here?" I asked, trying to trigger a conversation worth having with the stranger. 

"I like to come here when I'm feeling down, it's beautiful," He glanced at the small pond. "I mean, it's little, but it's gorgeous. The way the colors interact with one another, the reflection on the water, the way it moves with the weather... It's soothing."

"I see what you mean," I agreed, glancing out again and giving the area a bit more of a glance. I had stopped because it was beautiful, but I didn't see the extent of it.

"You should see it when it's not raining," He sighed. "Anyway, I just want to say that whatever has you down won't last. It'll go away soon and you'll forget all about it, it won't matter in the future, so don't worry. Whoever you've runaway from must be worried sick about you, especially in this weather."

"How did you know I ran away?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Your phone has been vibrating like crazy, you must've stopped noticing or caring," He smiled reassuringly and gestured to my pocket. "You should answer or call them back. I'll stay with you until someone picks you up, wouldn't want you to get soaked all over again."

"Thank you so much," I sighed and dug my phone out, calling Felix, who answered almost immediately. 

"Jack? Fuck, we've been worried sick!" He fretted and I starred at the ground, feelings of guilt consuming me. 

"I'm sorry," I apologized, not sure what else to say.

"You must be soaked... Where are you? We're coming to pick you up."

"We...? Mark's gonna be there?" I asked, not bothering to hide the fear in my voice.

"Jack, you... I'll explain when we get you. Where are you?" He asked again and I looked at Casper.

"Um, where are we?"

"Tell them In-And-Out, I'll walk you there," He promised and I nodded, wanting to thank him, but didn't want to keep Felix waiting.

"Um, In-And-Out," I said. "The closest one to our place."

"Okay, we'll be there soon. Fuck, Mark better have blankets in his car for you..." He mumbled. "Right, sorry, I'll see you in a bit, Jackaboy."

"See you," I hung up and sighed, glancing at Casper, who started standing up, careful not to let the umbrella leave it's place.

"Ready?" He put forth the hand not holding the umbrella, which I took. He helped me up and I shivered, the body warmth I gathered from sitting leaving suddenly. He noticed and took off his hoodie, handing it to me.

"I can't take this," I shook my head, but he grabbed my hand and put it in them.

"Don't worry about it. I want to help you," He assured me and I slipped it on, the sweatshirt being baggy enough to touch the middle of my thighs. He smiled and laughed a bit. "That hoodie is huge on you, sorry about that."

"Don't apologize for anything, I appreciate the help."

"So... I am curious... What made you run?" He asked as we started walking.

"Um... So I guess two of my friends are in love with me - or so I thought... I started dating one of them, Felix - the guy on the phone, because he asked first, and then Mark, the other friend, kept trying to convince me we were meant to be together and all that, but then we did this video for YouTube - we're all YouTubers - and it was a kissing challenge. Mark and I kissed a few times and then Felix told me Mark never loved me and it was all for a bet between him and two of my other friends," I explained, tears coming to my eyes.

"Man, that sounds shitty. I'm sure everything will be alright, Jack," He reassured me and patted my shoulder with his free hand briefly.

"Thanks, Casper."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Felix-

We were trying to look for Jack, but he was no where to be seen. We were at In-And-Out, where he told us to meet him, except I saw no sign of green hair anywhere. I could tell both Mark and I were stressing over the ordeal. He didn't need to worry though, it wasn't his boyfriend we were looking for. 

"Where is he?" He sighed, glancing around from within the parked car. 

"If I knew, would I be talking to you right now?" I huffed, rolling my eyes. Though we made a truce, I was incredibly overwhelmed by the situation and worried sick - I would've reacted this way to anyone who was with me.

"Should we get out and split up to look?" He asked, just when we heard a car pull up next to us and the window roll down, Jack in the passenger's seat of the car and a fairly attractive guy sitting in the driver's seat. I was immediately consumed in jealousy as I rolled down the window as they had parked on my side. 

"Jack! Thank fuck you're okay!" Mark breathed out a relieved sigh, but Jack didn't reply. Instead, he looked down and frowned heavily. 

"Hi," He mumbled, as though he didn't really want to see us. It broke my heart to see him that way, maybe I took my lie just a tad too far.

"Jack, look, before we say anything else... I need to be honest with you, mostly for Mark's sake," I sighed and glanced at my red-haired 'friend' - if I can even call him that anymore. "I lied. Mark didn't make a bet, he didn't do anything wrong, but break my cup really... Meanwhile, I just destroyed your friendship with him... I'm sorry, Jack. This was all my fault."

"H-He didn't...?" Jack trailed off, looking to Mark, who nodded his head in agreement. "He didn't like... Promise a cut of the money if you helped him with it, did you?"

"No, I love you!" Both Mark and I exclaimed at the same time, glancing at each other with a slight glare, mixed in with sympathy. 

"I don't know what to do..." He trailed off, frowning.

"Just follow your heart," The guy said and patted his shoulder.

"Who are you again?" I asked, somewhat rudely without meaning to. 

"This is Casper. He found me and comforted me, offering me a ride here. He's a nice friend," Jack smiled, as if silently hinting that Casper was already friend-zoned. I suppose he didn't need another guy hounding him down. 

"Well, thank you for helping him," Mark smiled at him.

"Are you ready to come home?" I asked Jack, wanting him back in the comfort of my arms. 

"I-I... I guess so. Thanks, Casper, for everything. You have my number," Jack reminded him before leaping out of his car and entering ours, in the backseat. "Felix, we need to talk when we get home." 

"Okay," I sighed, knowing it was going to be serious. I really fucked up, but who knows? Maybe he'll give me another shot. It's all I can ask. 

"You're soaking wet," Mark noticed and Jack smiled a little.

"Yeah," He nodded, looking out the window to see the rain still hitting it. I started driving, occasionally looking in the mirror at Jack, as if it'd be the last time I could see him in general. I doubt he'd kick me out of his life completely, but if he chooses to leave me, I can't look at him with such love anymore without things getting weird. 

"I'll make you some soup when we get home, while you're talking to Felix," Mark said, probably thinking the same thing I am. I don't blame him for trying to treat Jack, he has to prove he's not the guy I made him out to be and remind him that he's still the same Mark he's always known and admired. 

"Thank you, Mark, but you don't have to."

"Yes, I do. I don't want you getting a cold and hopefully this can help," Mark smiled supportively and I couldn't help rolling my eyes. It's so difficult to just sit here and listen to my friend baby my boyfriend who might be breaking up with me. Needless to say today sucks and I'm already broken up about someone I'm not even sure I'm losing yet. Either way, it can't be good and I don't think I'm ready to hear it yet. At least right now, I can still say Jack is mine and mine alone. 

I purposely take the long route home and ignore the slight glare Mark gave me once he realized. I knew the area much better than Jack did, who seemed to not notice. I didn't want to go home, I don't ever want to. Apart of me wanted to kick Mark out of the car and take Jack with me to some random part of America - maybe Las Vegas would be fun. The only issue is, I can't see Jack and I together without Mark being somewhere in the picture. He's apart of our lives and I could see Jack and I having a future, but Mark is always in it.

Whether it be Jack and I getting married, adopting kids, or whatever else, I always see Mark in there with us. Our kids would call him "Uncle Markimoo" and he'd help us move into our new home, where we'd build a family- but I can't think about that. It wouldn't make sense for me to take things that quickly anyhow. I could so easily be wrong about Jack and I having a future, but there could always be a chance in the future, even if he leaves me now. The thought gives me hope, but I still don't want to be without him.

I'm not sure who's better for Jack - Mark or me - I know Mark loves him with all his heart and soul, but so do I. It's always killed me to see the two getting cozy together during the Panels if I was there or them flaunting their ship around on the internet. Even though Jack and I have one, it's not nearly as popular. If anything, it's been near death since the moment it's been born, but that's only because it couldn't compete with Septiplier, but who knows what's best? Not even Jack knows who's better for him. The few who'd prefer Jack and I together might be right, or perhaps the large amount of people who'd love to see Mark and Jack together might be right. 

As I pulled into the driveway, a deep sigh escaped my throat. I guess we'll find out now.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Mark-

We went inside the house, tension filling the air around us. I was incredibly grateful to see Jack safe and sound. I wanted to hug him tightly and tell him how happy I was to have him back at home, but now wasn't the time. I figured Felix and Jack needed some time alone to talk, though I was dreadfully curious, and started heading to my room.

"No, Mark. Please, stay. I need you here. I need to talk to both of you," Jack sighed, I could hear the desperation in his voice and decided to stay, sitting on the couch. Felix sat near me, watching Jack with anticipation. "Okay. I want to apologize for running off earlier and ditching you at that restaurant, Mark. It wasn't good of me and I should've just stayed and talked to you, but I was thinking on the ride back here and thought about this situation and what I should do."

"I'll respect your decision either way. I know I haven't before, but I've realized just how shitty I've been and I just want what's best for you. I want you to be happy," I assured him and gave him a small smile, which he returned before looking at Felix.

"I'll try to do what I can to ensure I don't ruin things. I've been pretty shitty too," He admitted and Jack started pacing around.

"I didn't want to do this, you have no idea how hard this is for me. I love both of you so much and we've been friends for so long. I just hope my decision doesn't effect any of that," He began and I nodded, understanding.

"You won't lose my friendship. Ever," I promised.

"Me either," Felix agreed and Jack paused and looked at him again.

"Well... That's good to hear... But can you keep that promise? Because... I know we haven't been together long, Fe, and we've hardly made any real progress in our relationship, but I have to break up with you," Jack frowned and I could've sworn I heard Felix's heart break as I glanced at him, seeing his broken expression and sad eyes. Apart of me felt as though this meant more hope for Jack and I in the future, until he looked at me.

"And we can't be together, Mark. This isn't something set in stone - Felix and I could get back together someday or Mark and I could give it a shot, but for now... It isn't going to happen and it needs to be this way. We need to repair the friendship we've broken, be closer to one another, and make sure this type of thing doesn't happen again. I don't want to get stuck in some love triangle," He sighed deeply and shook his head. "I hope you guys understand where I'm coming from."

"I understand. I'm sorry we pushed you into such an uncomfortable position," I apologized, feeling heartbroken over the fact that Jack and I wouldn't be together anything soon. It felt as though a piece of me was missing - a piece he could fill - but I promised I'd respect his decision and I do; no matter how empty it makes me feel inside. I've never loved anyone like him and probably never will.

"What about that Casper guy? Are you going to end up dating him?" Felix asked, frowning. He didn't seem too broken up, probably putting on a strong face to deny the fact that he's hurt. I understood it all too well as I was now sporting the same mask as well.

"Wha-? No, of course not. I don't plan on dating anyone for a while. If anything, I'll only stay with him until things cool down here, but I'm not sure if that's necessary," Jack bit his bottom lip and I saw tears in his eyes. I got off the couch and hugged him tightly, Felix following along and making it a warm, group hug. "I-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay," I told him, wrapping one of my arms around Felix to make him feel more welcomed.

"Don't be sorry, you did what you had to do," Felix added. "Maybe we'll all have a threesome and everything will be perfect."

"Yeah," Jack mused, giggling. "We'll record it and put it online."

"Fuck that. We don't want some of our younger fans watching porn!" I laughed and hugged them a bit tighter, feeling better about this situation. Perhaps this is the way things were meant to be. I wasn't entirely happy with the outcome, but this meant there was a chance for Jack and I, as well as there being a possibility of Jack and Felix getting back together - also not canceling out that threesome, but that's not the point.

"Hey, some fans would love to see that," Felix disagreed and I rolled my eyes a bit, knowing he was right, but didn't want to fight against it anymore. Felix and I will always have our slight differences, but somehow we work as friends and I'm thankful for that.

"Maybe I'll stay at Casper's just to get away from you two," Jack giggled and we broke up the group hug, Felix giving me a look. I smirked and grabbed Jack, holding his back against my stomach as Felix started to tickle him.

"You're stuck here with us whether you like it or not!" Felix chuckled and Jack squirmed, giggling and trying to pull away from me to defend himself from getting tickled. He managed to break away and started running through the house, Felix and I chasing after him, laughing.

As much as it hurts knowing I won't be with Jack anytime soon, I don't mind being just friends for the time being. I still have him and Felix in my life and if we can still have fun together like this everyday, I don't mind waiting around for my opportunity - or Felix's. Whatever happens, happens and I know either way that I'll be happy and so will the others. I'm just thankful we're out of that cliché love triangle once and for all.


	18. BONUS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! Read at your own risk!

Jack-

I woke up, stretching my arms and yawning, beginning to step out of bed. I rubbed my tired eyes and ran a hand through my bed-hair, hearing Mark and Felix talking in the living room. It sounded like incoherent mumbling, entirely unable to make out what they were saying. I was glad they weren't arguing and decided it was alright to see what they were up to, leaving my room and following the sound of their voices. 

Just as I stepped into the living room and saw their figured, Mark grabbed Felix by his shirt and yanked him towards him, harshly kissing him. I couldn't help my eyes bulging in shock, confusion taking me over. Why on earth were they kissing considering they hated each other just days ago? Felix melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms over Mark's shoulders, as his hands found Felix's waist, the kiss growing more passionate and lustful the longer I watched.

"What in the world...?" I trailed off, speaking up. They broke apart and gave me a small smile, gesturing for me to step up to them. I obeyed and steadily walked up to them, Mark grabbing me and kissing me just as he had to Felix. I squeaked a bit in shock, but he ran a reassuring hand down my back that soothed the sudden nerves wrecking through me. He held onto me a bit tighter and started massaging my bottom lip gently with his teeth, making me groan slightly.

I felt myself getting tore away from him by Felix, who kissed me desperately, backing me towards the couch, Mark not far behind. My calves hit the base of the couch and Felix pushed me onto it, Mark grabbing my legs and resting them on the couch, laying me down as Felix climbed on top of me. I was extremely confused by what was happening, but I didn't hate it - as a matter of fact, I really liked it. I turned my face away from Felix, breaking the kiss.

"What is going on?" I asked, wanting some answers before this continued further. 

"Felix and I were talking and... well, let's just say we worked things out," Mark chuckled and I looked up at Felix, seeing his assuring smile. I nodded and he went back to kissing me as I felt Mark begin to pull down my faded red pajama pants. I shivered a bit at the anticipation as Felix pushed his tongue into my mouth, exploring the smooth, velvety flesh. I wrapped my arms around Felix as I heard Mark's pants unzip, making me shiver again at the thought of what's to come. Felix broke the kiss and started trailing towards my ear, nibbling on it, which made me smile. 

He chuckled a bit in a hushed tone and started kissing down to my neck, sucking at the sensitive skin and biting gently. I couldn't help moaning a little and ran my hand down to the hem of his shirt, going underneath it and exploring the hot skin on his back. I felt Mark running his hands up my legs and I took off Felix's shirt. Suddenly, Felix was no longer hovering over me and was replaced by Mark, the two of us only wearing a shirt and boxers - the thin material being the only thing separating us. He looked me deep in the eyes before kissing me softly. I felt vulnerable at the hands of the two of them, but safe. He let his weight rest on me, heat exchanging between our bodies.

"You're adorable," He hushed in my ear and I giggled a bit. He pulled away to show his smile before growing serious and kissing me more passionately this time. I felt him slowly beginning to grind into me as I heard a belt being unbuckled nearby. He pushed his plump tongue into my mouth and moved his lips expertly. I started sitting up right and pushed him down instead, snaking my way down to the band of his boxers.

I slid them down and took his cock into my hand, beginning to tease it with my tongue. He moaned lowly, his deep voice causing goosebumps on my arms and neck. I took in more of him, slowly, feeling him squirm underneath me. I began bobbing my head, each time taking in a bit more. He started falling into a fit of moans, his hands running through my hair before grabbing my cheeks, getting my attention. I looked at him while half of him was in my mouth.

"Like that, Jack, just like that. Daddy wants to see your pretty, blue eyes," Mark purred, exposing his daddy kink in the process. I looked him in the eyes as I continued wrapping my mouth around his warmth, tasting the pre-cum dripping out of it as he moaned more. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum."

"Not so soon, Mark, we're not done," Felix intervened and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me away from Mark. I licked my lips as Mark moved, Felix placing me on my hands and knees as I felt Mark behind me, playing with the fabric of my boxers. Felix sat in front of me, entirely bare, as Mark pulled down my boxers, exposing me. I bent down a bit and started working on Felix the same way I had Mark, beginning with a tease as I swirled my tongue along the tip. I heard a bottle squirting and Mark's fingers found their way towards my entrance, making me let out a soft moan at the intrusion. 

Felix's hands tangled through my hair, gently encouraging me to take in more of him as I looked up, seeing him glancing down at me, biting his lower lip. I obeyed and started taking him in deeper as I felt the tip of Mark's erection threaten my entrance. He slowly began pushing into me, moaning lowly again as he filled me up. I started to quickly bob my head, saliva dripping onto Felix's cock as he groaned, his grip on my hair tightening as Mark began pushing all the way into me, my body adjusting to the violation, minimal pain occurring that was outweighed by the pleasure. 

Mark started to thrust into me, each one getting harder and repeating faster than the last. Felix was a moaning mess, biting his lip hard to try and prevent himself from being too loud. Mark hit my prostate just as Felix started to quiver, soon after cumming into my mouth. I swallowed, trying not to scream out in pleasure as Mark repeatedly hit my prostate, sending my nerves into a pleasurable frenzy. Felix wormed underneath me and started sucking me off as Mark's thrusts became harsher.

"Fuck, daddy, you feel so good," I moaned loudly, remembering he enjoyed the nickname - which seemed to entice him as he managed to go in harder, hitting my prostate again as Felix's tongue toyed with me. I knew I wouldn't last much longer as moans inadvertently rose out of my throat, my legs beginning to quake in pleasure. Mark thrusted into my prostate again, falling into an intense orgasm afterwards. He pulled out and was breathing heavily, recollecting himself as Felix grabbed my hips and took me in entirely. I came soon after and Felix crawled back out from underneath me, kissing my cheek after swallowing. 

Mark, Felix, and I laid on the floor in front of the couch, myself in between the two as their arms were wrapped around me. We were catching our breath and thinking about what we had just done - or at least, I was. I felt the two suddenly move towards me and kiss my cheeks at the same time. I giggled a bit and smiled at the two of them, my hand holding Felix's as my head rested on Mark's shoulder. Perhaps this is what we were meant to do all along.


End file.
